onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Resolve
"Resolve" is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of One Tree Hill and the 79th produced episode of the series. It aired on January 24, 2007. With senior prom only weeks away, Haley's frustration over her injuries increases and Skills and Mouth hatch a plan to help Nathan earn money for the big dance by stripping. Brooke betrays Rachel in order to get closer to a new guy and Peyton and Lucas resolve to be happy. Struggling with her drug addiction, Deb makes a choice that could end her life. Synopsis Lucas goes to see his new girlfriend Peyton and the two express their love for each other. In high school, Haley is limping into school on her crutches as Nathan catches up with her offering her help. Meanwhile, Brooke is joined by an overjoyed Rachel wearing her clean teens jumper as she has more attention with it on, and has been taking full advantage of that. She is shocked that Brooke is still studying calculus, even though they stole the test paper, but Brooke admits she is feeling bad, just as Shelley passes. Shelley is shocked that Brooke isn’t wearing her jumper and gives her a spare one, much to Brooke’s disappointment. She takes the sweater as Brooke Davis sees the newest member of Clean Teens, Chase Adams. In shock at how much she likes him, she throws her sweater on and introduces herself, as a Clean Teen. Chase is in the library as Brooke watches him from a distance. Pretending to read a book, she bumps into him and is shocked as he pays her no attention. She goes to sit with Mouth and complains that the new guy won’t talk to her, as Mouth is infuriated that there is a new boy. Brooke then asks what virgins talk about, as Mouth protests that Chase is a virgin by choice, he is not. He tells Brooke just to go and talk to him, but Brooke refuses just as Shelley approaches. Brooke is told she has to attend an emergency clean teen meeting tonight as Mouth is in awe with Shelley. Brooke introduces them as Shelley gives the same reaction to Mouth as she walks off, the two agree it is not easy to talk to hot virgins. In class, Lucas is caught passing notes to Peyton. The teacher asks him to read it out, and he does happily. The note is about how much he loves Peyton, and the teacher asks Peyton if she wishes to reply, so she kisses him. Shocked, the teacher gives them both detention, but Peyton believes it was worth it. Meanwhile, Skills tells Nathan about a stripping competition that has a $1000 prize and wants Nathan to do it to earn some money. Nathan refuses as he is not that desperate but Skills tells him to think about it. Dan is helping Karen at the cafe kitchen as Deb walks in on them. Shocked, she tells Karen how stupid she is behaving letting Dan back in and tells her that Keith would roll over in his grave if he saw them together. Dan leaves an upset Karen. In math class, Brooke is regretting cheating, but is soon thrilled as she gets an A, and Chase begins talking to her, asking her to tutor him. Rachel snickers, but Brooke agrees to it and is thrilled at how smart she seems. Peyton is going through her records and is correcting Lucas on where her records go. The two begin flirting once again as Peyton decides to take him to the cemetery. She takes him to her mom’s grave and introduces his mom to Lucas. As she does, Lucas tells her mom how important Peyton is, just as Peyton asks for a second alone. She sits down and continues her conversation with her dead mom on how good Lucas is. Meanwhile, Lucas goes to Keith’s grave and remembers Keith telling him to open his eyes in the school corridor. He remembers Peyton standing at his grave and being back in the corridor of the shooting. He tries to remember what he saw that day and remembers Keith leaning over Jimmy’s dead body. As Peyton approaches asking what is wrong, Lucas tells her that he doesn’t think that Jimmy killed Keith. Peyton is shocked at his confession. Haley is trying to fit into one of many dresses thrown around her bedroom. As Nathan walks in, Haley yells that she is too big to fit into any and that she isn’t going to be able to walk in time for prom. Nathan tells her she might be able to walk, as Haley tells him that nothing fits her and they don’t have the money to pay for a new one. She begins to cry as she slams the bathroom door shut on Nathan. With this in mind, Nathan goes to see Skills and Mouth and agrees to doing the strip club. Skills puts music on and asks for Nathan to show him how he can dance, and the two are soon shocked at Nathan’s bad dancing. Skills goes to see Peyton and asks for a good track to dance to whilst telling Peyton how good him and Lucas are. Peyton soon finds out that Nathan and him are stripping and begs him to tell Lucas. Skills agrees but asks her to tell some girls as well so they have a chance of winning. Back in school, Brooke asks Chase what is in the tutoring for her, so Chase agrees to take her out to dinner. The emergency meeting is called, as Shelley shows a video of Rachel in her Clean Teens jumper stripping. Shelley kicks her out of the club, as Rachel asks to keep the shirt, but Shelley refuses. Rachel takes her top off and tells Brooke to come with her, but Brooke decides to stay, disappointing Rachel. Lucas goes to see Karen at the cafe who tells him that she approves of Peyton and him and she is very happy for them. As she compares them to her and Keith, Lucas tells her about seeing him and him showing him the shooting, as if Jimmy hadn’t killed Keith. However, Karen tells him it was just a dream and it is just because he is struggling to come to terms with it. Karen then warns him never to take Peyton for granted. Meanwhile, Brooke and the tutors, including Haley, are gathered in the tutor center with the Principal. He tells them all that the tests are missing from the files, prompting Brooke to ask why she is there, but the Principal says it is because she is the student president, as Brooke is relieved she is not being caught. The Principal asks for a list of students who were being tutored and when they find out who it was, they will be expelled, or worse. Leaving the school, Haley is telling Brooke how certain she is that it is Rachel who stole the tests. However, Brooke defends her saying she would know if she stole them. Brooke rushes home and tells Rachel how the school is searching for the papers and the thief as Rachel admits she didn’t return them, but is too annoyed at Brooke for betraying her than to care. As Brooke defends herself, Rachel says it was because of Chase she didn’t leave and he doesn’t like her. Brooke however, says she could get Chase if she wanted, but Rachel disagrees. As Brooke continues to defend herself, Rachel asks Brooke to bet on it. Preparing for the stripping dance, Mouth gets the costumes, he shows Nathan a gold thong, as Nathan is shocked, but they laugh revealing the actual tracksuit costume they will be wearing. Lucas gets to Peyton’s house to find the whole house filled with smoke. He runs in the kitchen to find Peyton attempting and failing to make his favorite food, chocolate chip cookies. The two decide they are chaos junkies and laugh it off. Lucas reveals that he told Karen but she didn’t believe him and instead he hurt her. He tells her that he wants to forget it all and just be happy, something Peyton is willing to abide by. Dan goes to Keith’s grave to see Karen there too. As they meet, Karen asks Dan over for dinner as Lucas is out, which Dan happily agrees to. He gets home to find Deb collapsed out on the sofa. He wakes her up by pouring water on her and commends her for her performance in front of Karen. Deb asks why he is making Karen suffer, but Dan tells her it is sincere. He then asks Deb about the night before their wedding, Deb remembers him disappearing at the rehearsal dinner, which Dan tells her that he drove outside of Karen’s house as he knew he was making a mistake as Karen was the love of his life and he made a mistake settling for Deb. He tells her that he never loved her and that he just settled for her. Furious and upset, Deb tells him that her and Nathan’s life are so much better without him poisoning it. But Dan corrects her, saying Nathan threw her out long before Dan did. With this in mind, she storms to her son’s apartment only for Haley to answer the door. She begs to see her son, but Haley refuses to let him see her in the state she is in, so Deb tries to barge through. She knocks Haley off her crutches and to the ground just as Nathan walks in and finds out what has happened. Deb apologizes as Nathan tells her to go away and pretend he does not exist. On their dinner, Brooke asks Chase why he has never had sex, but Chase admits he wanted to wait for the right moment and the right girl. As she quizzes about his old girlfriends, Chase tells her about a serious relationship he had, but the girl had been cheating on him the whole time, with his best friend. Brooke is shocked and tells Chase the same sort of thing happened with her and her best friend and boyfriend, twice. He tells Brooke that he joined Clean Teens to start over and that the next relationship he gets into will be with someone who he can trust and is completely honest, making Brooke feel slightly guilty. At the strip club, Nathan is freaking out that Rachel and Bevin are in the audience and asks if they told Haley. Mouth says he didn’t, but they told Peyton who told Lucas, so she might be there. Meanwhile, Peyton goes to see Haley and makes her get dressed as she has something to show her. On their walk back home, Chase asks Brooke to dance with the street band. He teaches her how to dance and Brooke is overjoyed as Chase tells her that he learned to dance by watching his parents and how in love they were when they danced, just as he realizes how fast Brooke’s heart is beating. At the nightclub, an obese man is finishing his routine to an amused audience. Nathan and Mouth watch as they think they are the top competition considering everyone else is out of shape. As Skills watches, he gets stage fright at the large audience watching. Deb storms home in tears, she goes straight for her pills and attempts to take an overdose. Meanwhile, Brooke and Chase are eating ice cream as Chase calls her beautiful and Brooke falls more in love with her new crush. Skills pulls out of the competition thinking he can’t do it. They go onstage as Mouth is revealed at being in Skill’s tracksuit. They start the routine as Nathan is shocked to see Haley in the audience who is screaming for him to perform. He continues the routine with Mouth as Bevin goes backstage to see Skills. She tells him to dance or she won’t dance for him, before revealing a sexy lingerie outfit for him, delighting Skills. The dance continues as the boys begin to strip down. The girls go wild as Skills appear on stage as the three take off their trousers. After the club, Haley confronts Rachel about the tests and tells her if she finds out is her then she is turning her in. As Dan leaves the house, his phone rings and Deb tells him how screwed up she made things and tells him to look after Nathan as he deserves better. As Dan tells her she has to stop taking the pills, Deb says it is okay, they are all gone. Later that night, Dan calls an ambulance and the paramedics escort Deb away from her house and into the ambulance after her overdose. Chase pulls up to a place in Tree Hill where Brooke knows as the most notorious make out spots. Chase however, tells her they are up here for the view, something Brooke has never noticed as she slips into the back seat. Brooke is amazed at the view as Chase asks to talk. Brooke pulls herself into the front seat and is embarrassed as Chase tells her he has seen the time capsule video. He then tells Brooke he doesn’t care about who she was, just who she is as Brooke is amazed that she has found such a sweet guy. Peyton finishes another batch of cookies and as Lucas tries them, he has to spit it out as it is far too salty. Peyton asks him to try another batch and smudges it across his face, so Lucas decides to start a food fight. Nathan gets home to find Haley laughing at his performance, as she asks for a lap dance. Nathan tells her he needed some money, and shows her a maternity dress he has bought for her prom night. He tells her that if they both work hard to make it happen, they will get her to be able to dance too, and Haley is so happy she kisses him. Chase walks Brooke home and asks her to help him study tomorrow, which she agrees to. As Brooke goes to shake his hand, Chase kisses her and completely knocks Brooke off her feet. Lucas surrenders their food fight and the two kiss happily. Dan and Karen are at dinner, and Karen tells him that Lucas said he doesn’t think Jimmy killed Keith, striking panic into Dan’s life. Memorable Quotes :”Why are you so happy? Did you do something slutty?” :”You can say I started my day off with a bang. This shirt is like a guy magnet, I’ve never gotten so much attention with my clothes on.” ::Brooke Davis finds out why Rachel Gatina is wearing her Clean Teens jumper "So if we're both feeling the looove, why are we in a cemetery? Lucas Scott to Peyton Sawyer in the Tree Hill Cemetery :”What do virgins talk about?” :”Well let’s see, we like rainbows and kittens.” ::Brooke Davis receives a sarcastic reply from Mouth :”Check me out, I’m a smart virgin.” :”Great, you’re the new Mouth.” ::Brooke Davis to Rachel Gatina :”You’re gonna think this is crazy, but I don’t think Jimmy killed Keith.” ::Lucas Scott :”Clean Teens, I have called this meeting as there is an impostor among us. One of us has soiled the clean teen name, and I think we all know who that person is." ::Shelley Simon calls an emergency Clean Teen meeting :”He said seeing you still takes his breath away...Look, I didn’t know if I was gonna tell you this, but when I was in the hospital, I saw Keith.” ::Lucas Scott tells Karen Roe about seeing Keith Scott :”You screwed me over for a guy who won’t screw you.” :”Oh please, like I couldn’t get Chase after a little chase.” :”I think you’re forgetting something, you see Chase is into smart, born-again-virgin Brooke, not stupid, slutty, ‘I cheated on the calculus test’ Brooke.” ::Rachel Gatina and Brooke Davis argue over why Brooke didn’t leave Clean Teens :”I drove to Tree Hill and spent the night parked outside Karen’s house. I knew I was on the verge of making a huge mistake. You see, Karen was the love of my life, yet I was too proud to tell her. I never loved you Deb, I settled for you. And I mean that, sincerely.” ::Dan Scott explains where he went the night him and Deb got married :”Mama came to see her man dance and her man’s not on stage...If you don’t dance for me, then you won’t get to see me dance for you.” ::Bevin Mirskey teases Skills to do the dance :”I don’t care about who you were Brooke, I care about who you are.” :”I didn’t think guys like you actually existed. Sweet and sincere and hot, you’re like a unicorn.” ::Chase Adams admires Brooke Davis as she does the same back :”You said in a perfect world, you’d wear a pretty dress and dance with the person you love.” :”Well, I don’t think I’m going to be dancing, I mean, you know, the doctor said it takes most people...” :”You’re not most people. I’ve seen how you are when you set your mind to something. You can do this, I’ll help you.” ::Nathan Scott after buying Haley James Scott a maternity prom dress :”Ok, that was amazing.” :”When all you can do is kiss, you gotta get good at it.” ::Brooke Davis and Chase Adams share their first kiss :”Oh man, I’ve got cookie dough all over me. It’s even in my bra, maybe I should take it off.” ::Peyton Sawyer tries to lure Lucas Scott out to throw cookie dough at him :"Well, well, passing notes Mr. Scott? How about we share this with the class?" :"I'd be happy to. Ahm, it just says, Peyton you look amazing. And I cant't wait until this class is over so I can look at those green eyes and kiss your perfect lips. Did I miss anything?" :"No that, that pretty much covers it. Peyton, care to respond? (Peyton leans over and kisses Lucas) Oh, young love. At least you'll be together in detention." :"So worth it." ::- Teacher catches Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer Scott passing notes. :" So how naked do we have to get?" :"See i knew you would come around." ::- Nathan Scott and Antwon "Skills" Taylor Voiceover :"Sometimes pain becomes such a huge part of your life that you expect it to always be there. Because you can't remember a time in your life when it wasn't. But then one day you feel something else. Something that feels wrong but only because it's so unfamiliar and in that moment you realize your happy." :Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) : :"Happiness comes in many forms, in the company of friends, in the feeling you get when you make someone else’s dream come true or in the promise of hope renewed. It’s okay to let yourself be happy, because you never know how fleeting that happiness might be” :Lucas Scott (closing voiceover) Music * "Naïve" - The Kooks * "Sing, Theresa Says" - Greg Laswell * "Passion for Pageants" - Patsy Butterfield * "I Lost My Heart" - Naut * "Sunset Knife Fight" - Logh * "Indian Summer" - Sharron March * "3 A.M" - Orbiter * "Dancing The Night Away" - APM Music * "Supa Fab Funky" - Salme Dahlstrom * "It's Tricky" - Run DMC * "Lucky You" - The National This episode's title originated from the song Resolve, originally sung by The Foo Fighters. Trivia *Whitey does not appear in this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Shelley Simon Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Principal Turner Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey